lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Schlacht um Mittelerde
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Schlacht um Mittelerde ist ein Videospiel aus dem Jahr 2004, das in der Welt von Der Herr der Ringe spielt. Im Strategiespiel Die Schlacht um Mittelerde (SuM) spielt man die Handlung der drei Herr der Ringe-Filme nach. In den zwei Einzelspielerkampagnen spielt man entweder die Gute Seite (Rohan und Gondor) oder die Böse Seite (Mordor und Isengart). In den beiden Kampagnen kann man alle wichtigen Schlachten der Film-Trilogie nachspielen. Optional kann man auch noch sämtliche Landstriche Mittelerdes befreien oder unterwerfen. Dies muss nicht getan werden um die jeweilige Kampagne abzuschließen, es bringt jedoch Erfahrungspunkte und andere Boni ein. Neben den zwei Solokampagnen gibt es auch noch einen Multiplayer-Part, in welchem man wahlweise gegen menschliche Gegner im Internet oder gegen den Computer spielen kann und einen Modus, in dem man auf einer ausgewählten Karte ein Gefecht gegen Computergegner austrägt. Gameplay In Schlacht um Mittelerde gibt es zwei verschiedene Spielmodi: Übersichtskarte Die Übersichtskarte zeigt ganz Mittelerde, unterteilt in die verschiedenen Gebiete, im Überblick. Anhand kleiner Banner in einer Region kann der Spieler seine eigenen und feindliche Armeen erkennen, auswählen und angreifen lassen. Greift der Spieler mit einer Armee ein Gebiet, das noch nicht unter seiner Kontrolle steht, an, so wechselt das Spiel automatisch in den Kampfmodus (s. u.). Den Modus Übersichtskarte gibt es nur in der Kampagne, nicht aber im Gefecht oder Muliplayer. In diesen Spielvarianten beginnt das Spiel schon im Kampfmodus. Kampfmodus Im Kampfmodus hat jeder Spieler am Anfang des Spiels eine Festung, Lager oder Vorposten zur Verfügung. Diese bestehen zu Beginn aus einem Hauptgebäude sowie einer Mauer (nur die gute Fraktion hat Mauern). Zusätzlich hat man je nach Größe des Lagers 3-9 Bauplätze zur Verfügung. Diese Bauplätze kann man nach Wahl mit Kasernen, Abwehranlagen oder mit Gebäuden, die Rohstoffe sammeln, aufrüsten. Auf den Karten befinden sich meistens noch freie Lager, die vom Spieler eingenommen und ebenfalls bebaut werden können. Sobald man eine Kaserne o.ä. gebaut hat kann man eine Armee schaffen und den Gegner auslöschen. Jede Fraktion hat verschiedene Einheiten. Mordor zum Beispiel führt zu Beginn nur schwächliche Orks in die Schlacht, nach einigen Upgrades verfügen sie jedoch über die beiden mächtigsten Einheiten des Spiels (Olifanten und Gebirgstrolle). Zudem stehen dem Spieler mächtige Zauber zur Verfügung, die man mit Erfahrungspunkten kaufen kann. Diese erhält man durch das Besiegen von gegnerischen Einheiten. Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Gameplays sind auch die Kommandopunkte. Ein Bataillon Rohirrim-Krieger z. B., das aus 5 Einheiten besteht, verbraucht 15 Kommandopunkte. Die Kommandopunkte lassen sich durch Boni bei gewonnenen Schlachten erhöhen; bei der guten Fraktion auf 300, bei der bösen Fraktion auf 600. Dieser große Kontrast wird im Spiel dadurch ausgeglichen, dass die gute Fraktion nicht nur die durchschnittlich stärkeren Einheiten besitzt, sondern auch noch über zahlreiche Helden verfügt. Helden sind übermächtige Einheiten, die aus den Filmen bekannt sind (z. B. Legolas, Gandalf, Faramir oder Frodo Beutlin). Zwar ist man bei der bösen Fraktion auch im Besitz manches Helden, in der Regel taucht bei ihr aber nur ein Held zur gleichen Zeit auf, während bei Gondor gegen Ende des Spiels vier Helden gleichzeitig gesteuert werden können. Im Spiel können Helden zahlreiche Spezialangriffe erlernen, die verheerenden Schaden anrichten, die allerdings auch nur in bestimmten Zeitabständen verfügbar sind. Diese Angriffe werden durch rollenspielähnliche Stufenaufstiege erlernt: Jedes Bataillon Soldaten, fast jedes Gebäude und jeder Held sammeln Erfahrung. Bei Helden und Soldaten geschieht dies durch den Kampf, bei Einheiten produzierenden Gebäuden durch das Herstellen von Einheiten und bei Wirtschaftsgebäuden durch das Herstellen von Rohstoffen. Durch einen Stufenaufstieg werden zahlreiche Vorteile erlangt, ein Soldatenbataillon z. B. auf Level 2 regeneriert verstorbene Einheiten mit der Zeit, eine Gondor-Schmiede auf Level 2 kann Waffen-Upgrades entwickeln und ein Gondor-Schießstand auf Level 2 kann Bogenschützen mit Feuerpfeilen ausstatten. Außerdem erhalten Einheiten bessere Angriffswerte, Gebäude bessere Verteidigungs- und Produktionswerte. Man muss allerdings nicht zwangsläufig für jede Schlacht eine neue Armee aufbauen. Die Einheiten, die am Ende einer Schlacht übrig bleiben, werden in die nächste übernommen (dies gilt allerdings nur für den Kampagnenmodus.) Fraktionen Rohan Stärken und Schwächen Rohans Die Stärke Rohans sind die Rohirrim und berittenen Bogenschützen, welche eine hervorragende Kavallerie bilden. Außerdem sind die Ents äußerst stark. Rohan hat viele Helden und die besten Bogenschützen des Spiels: Elben, welche sich im Wald tarnen und Schwerter ziehen können. Zu den Schwächen Rohans gehören schlechte Anfangs-Infanterie, die Bauern Rohans, die weder militärische Ausbildung noch Ausrüstung besitzen. Auch gegen Lanzenträger haben Rohirrim eine enorme Schwäche. Gegen feindliche Kavalerie auf offenem Feld sind Rohans Fußsoldaten schutzlos, da die heranstürmende Kavallerie den Gegner überrennt, aber Speerträger in Formation dem standhalten können. Rohan besitzt keine Speerträger und wenn die Bogenschützen keine Mauern haben steht es wirklich schlimm um Rohans Infanterie. Einheiten Rohans * Bauern * Rohirrim-Reiter * Berittene Bogenschützen * Freisassen-Bogenschützen * Bannerträger (Upgrade) * Elbenkrieger * Ents (nur im Entthing rekrutierbar) Helden Rohans * Théoden * Éomer * Éowyn * Aragorn * Legolas * Gimli * Merry * Baumbart (nur im Entthing rekrutierbar) Gondor Stärken und Schwächen Gondors Gondors Stärken sind die gut ausgerüsteten Soldaten zu günstigen Preisen, die ausgezeichnete Verteidigung durch Turmwachen und Mauerkatapulte. Dazu noch die Waldläuferbogenschützen, welche sich wie Elben im Wald tarnen können. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist die Armee der Toten, die nur 10 Spezialpunkte braucht und dabei die tödlichste Macht in Schlacht um Mittelerde ist. Sie kann nur vom Balrog ernsthaft beschädigt werden, dieser benötigt allerdings 20 Punkte und kann keinen Sieg über die Armee der Toten erringen. Gondors Schwächen sind die teure Wirtschaft und Gebäude zu relativ hohen Preisen, in denen man nie mehr als 2 Truppentypen ausbilden kann. Ausserdem haben alle Einheiten-Bataillone eine Stärke von 5 Mann (wie bei Rohan auch), wodurch Sie leichter aufgerieben werden können. Einheiten Gondors * Gondor-Soldaten * Gondor-Bogenschützen * Gondor-Ritter * Turmwachen * Waldläufer * Katapulte * Bannerträger (Upgrade) Helden Gondors * Gandalf * Boromir * Faramir * Pippin Spezialfähigkeiten der guten Seite * Heerschau (Alle Bauern werden mit Waffen und Rüstung ausgerüstet) * Heilen (Die ausgewählten Einheiten/Helden werden geheilt, pro Bataillon wird eine gestorbene Einheit wiederbelebt) * Elbengabe (Helden fügen dauerhaft mehr Schaden zu) * Verbündete Elben (Beschwört drei Bataillone Elben-Krieger) * Gandalf der Weiße (+100% Schaden durch Gandalfs Fähigkeiten, halbe Aufladezeit für Gandalfs Fähigkeiten) * Rohan rufen (Beschwört fünf Bataillone Rohirrim) * Wolkenbruch (Dunkelheit und Eisregen werden aufgelöst und alle gegnerischen Einheiten, außer Helden werden kurzzeitig betäubt) * Elbenwald (An der gewählten Stelle wächst ein Elbenwald, verbündete Einheiten bekommen einen Führerschafts- und Rüstungsbonus, feindliche verlieren ihren) * Verbündete Ents (Beschwört vier Ents) * Anduril (Aragorn verursacht doppelten Schaden) * Verbündete Adler (Beschwört zwei Adler) * Armee der Toten (Beschwört die Armee der Toten) Die Gefährten * Merry (Rohan) und Pippin (Gondor) * Frodo Beutlin (nur Kampagne) * Sam (nur Kampagne) * Gandalf (Gondor) * Gimli (Rohan) * Legolas (Rohan) * Boromir (Gondor) * Aragorn (Rohan) Böse Seite Stärken und Schwächen Isengarts Zu den Stärken Isengarts gehören die tödlichen und schnell zu erschaffenen Uruks sowie viele Soldaten, eine starke Wirtschaft und der Held Lurtz. Ausserdem braucht man nicht auf die Aufwertung eines Armeegebäudes warten, um Truppenupgrades zu kaufen, sondern kann diese in der Rüstkammer erwerben. Isengart hat auch Schwächen: Als erste Infanterieeinheit sind die Uruks sehr teuer, die Festungen Isengarts umgeben keine Mauern, außer den Warge gibt es keine Kavallerie. Desweiteren fehlen Katapulte und es ist nur eine Schützenart vorhanden. Einheiten Isengarts * Ork-Arbeiter (Sägewerk) * Uruk-hai * Uruk-Lanzenträger * Uruk-Armbrustschütze * Uruk-Berserker * Wargreiter * Rammbock * Balliste * Mine * Belagerungsleiter * Bannerträger (Upgrade) Helden Isengarts * Saruman * Lurtz Mordor Stärken und Schwächen Mordors Mordors Stärken sind die größte Anzahl Kommandeurspunkte des Spiels, eine ähnlich gute Wirtschaft wie Isengart und mit den Orks eine Starteinheit, die bei der Produktion keine Rohstoffe kostet. Außerdem befehligt Mordor die mächtigsten Kreaturen des Spiels: Nazgûl, Trolle und Olifanten und verfügt über eine sehr starke Belagerungsmaschinerie. Mordors Schwächen sind u. a. die äußerst schwachen Orks als erste Infanterieeinheit, genau wie bei Isengart keine Mauern um die Festungen und keine richtige Kavallerie. Die starken Kreaturen sind zu dem die teuersten Einheiten des Spiels. Einheiten Mordors * Ork-Arbeiter (Sägewerk) * Ork-Krieger * Ork-Bogenschützen * Haradrim-Lanzenträger * Rhûn-Soldaten (Ostlinge) * Olifanten/Mûmakil (nur in bestimmten Gefechten verfügbar) * Gebirgstroll * Trommler-Troll * Belagerungsturm (nur in bestimmten Gefechten verfügbar) * Katapult * Rammbock * Bannerträger (Upgrade) * Grond (nur in Kampagne Minas Tirith verfügbar) * Tributkarren (nur in Kampagne Nah-Harad) Helden Mordors * Gollum * zwei Nazgûl * Der Hexenkönig Spezialfähigkeiten der bösen Seite * Kriegsgesang (Die gewählten Einheiten verursachen mehr Schaden) * Industrie (Die gewählten Rohstoffgebäude produzieren vorübergehend mehr Rohstoffe und bekommen mehr Erfahrung) * Schürt die Feuer (Die Sägewerke produzieren dauerhaft mehr Rohstoffe) * Palantir-Sicht (Enthüllt das gewählte Gebiet, ausgewählte Einheiten bewegen sich schneller) * Verheerung (Die gewählten Bäume werden gefällt und sofort zu Rohstoffen umgewandelt) * Plünderer (Für jeden besiegten Gegner und Gebäude gibt es Rohstoffe) * Verderben (Verdirbt das gewählte Gebiet und verleiht verbündeten Einheiten einen Bonus, feindliche verlieren ihren) * Auge Saurons (Beschwört Saurons Auge, verleiht Einheiten einen Bonus) * Dunkelheit (Die ganze Karte wird mit Dunkelheit überzogen und verleiht Einheiten einen Bonus; hebt Eisregen auf) * Eisregen (Es fängt an zu regnen und die Feinde verlieren ihre Boni; hebt Dunkelheit auf) * Ruf die Horde (Die Mordor-Orks und Mordor-Bogenschützen werden vorübergehend doppelt so schnell produziert) * Balrog beschwören (Beschwört den mächtigen Balrog) Externe Links * Die Schlacht um Mittelerde im Der Herr der Ringe-Spiele Wiki Quellen * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Schlacht um Mittelerde * HdRHQ.de Herr der Ringe Headquarters (Memento des Originals vom 24. März 2016 im Internet Archive) Kategorie:Videospiel en:The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth it:La Battaglia per la Terra di Mezzo (PC Game) nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth pl:Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie ru:Властелин Колец: Битва за Средиземье